


A mérnök

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uke Yutaka valamiért mindig ronda embereknek képzelte el a mérnököket. Már az egyetem alatt is, annak ellenére, hogy az évfolyamába járó lányok többsége áradozott a mérnöki kar fiúiról. Sosem ismert mérnökhallgatókat vagy mérnököket. Egészen a mai napig."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mérnök

Uke Yutaka valamiért mindig ronda embereknek képzelte el a mérnököket. Már az egyetem alatt is, annak ellenére, hogy az évfolyamába járó lányok többsége áradozott a mérnöki kar fiúiról. Sosem ismert mérnökhallgatókat vagy mérnököket. Egészen a mai napig.

Amikor Suzuki Akira belépett az ajtón, Uke Yutaka azt hitte, hogy tévedésből egy másik Suzuki Akirát hívott ide - négy oldalnyi volt belőlük a telefonkönyvben -, hiszen a férfi minden volt, csak ronda nem. Nem viselt öltönyt, helyette motoros csizmát, koptatott farmert és szegecsekkel díszített bőrkabátot, a haját felzselézte, az orrát egy szövetdarabbal takarta el, és amikor közelebb ért, Yutaka felfedezte, hogy a szemét fekete szemceruzával keretezte.

\- Üdvözlöm, Uke-san, igaz? - hajolt meg előtte a férfi, amit ő sután viszonzott. - Suzuki Akira vagyok, és alig várom, hogy együtt dolgozhassunk.

\- Izé, igen, örvendek a szerencsének - motyogta Yutaka, és olyan mélyen sikerült meghajolnia, hogy a homloka nagyot koppant a mahagóni asztallapon.

\- Jól van? - Suzuki Akira úgy termett mellette, mint a villám, és óvatosan átkarolta a vállát, hogy megtartsa őt, ha esetleg elvesztené az egyensúlyát.

\- Nem - bámult maga elé Yutaka, mint borjú az új kapura. - Éppen most csináltam hülyét magamból egy vadidegen előtt.

Suzuki Akira ajkai közül halk kuncogás tört fel, mire a fiatal férfi elpirult.

\- Ugyan, én is ugyanilyen ügyetlen szoktam lenni, ha nem ügyetlenebb. Ha majd együtt dolgozunk, meg fogja látni. Például a kábelekben rendszeresen elbotlom - mondta, és, mintha tartana attól, hogy Yutakának esetleg nagyobb baja esett, segített neki leülni, majd leguggolt elé, és elkezdte tanulmányozni a férfi arcát. Óvatosan kisimított pár kósza hajtincset a homlokból, ami igencsak piros színt öltött. - Ha rám hallgat, ezt még most lejegeli, különben nagy pukli lesz belőle. Nem szédül?

\- Nem - motyogta Yutaka. - De tényleg jól esne lehűteni, eléggé ég a bőr a homlokomon.

\- Rendben. Hol találok jeget? - kérdezte Akira. Még mindig közel volt, olyannyira közel, hogy Yutaka zavarba jött tőle. Suzuki Akira ugyanis éppen az esete volt. Ezt persze nem merte volna hangosan beismerni, hiszen annak, hogy a mérnök a nőkhöz vonzódik, sokkal nagyobb esélye volt, mint annak, hogy a saját neméhez.

\- Szemben az irodámmal van a teakonyha. Kell, hogy legyen jég, mert este ünneplünk, be van hűtve a pezsgő.

Akira mosolyogva bólintott, majd kisietett az irodából. Alig egy perccel később visszatért, kezében egy zacskó mirelit zöldbabbal.

\- Nem találtam jeget, csak ezt - mondta. - Miért tart valaki zöldbabot a munkahelyi fagyasztóban?

\- Fogalmam sincs - nevetett fel Yutaka. - De most kapóra jön.

Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy elvegye Akirától a mirelit zöldbabot, de a férfi nem adta oda neki, ehelyett ismét közvetlen közel lépett hozzá, és rányomta a férfi homlokára a fagyasztott zöldséggel teli zacskót.

\- Szóval, a telefonban azt mondta, hogy egy új irodaépületet szeretne a cége számára a külvárosban - tért rá a témára a mérnök, amiért itt volt.

\- Igen - bólintott Kai sután. - Tudja, én nem Tokióban nőttem fel, hanem egy vidéki kis városkában, ahol mindenkinek kertes háza volt. Nem szeretem a felhőkarcolókat. A cégem székhelye csak azért van itt, mert itt volt éppen megfelelő alapterületű bérelhető iroda; de én is és az alkalmazottaim is szeretnénk inkább valami családiasabb környezetben dolgozni.

\- Meg tudom érteni. Én is vidéki srác vagyok, és én sem szívesen laknék vagy dolgoznék Tokió kellős közepén - mosolygott rá a mérnök. Hihetetlenül dögös mosolya volt. - Miért rám esett a választása?

\- Voltam nemrég abban az új galériában, ami, mint megtudtam, az Ön tervei alapján készült. Lenyűgözött a stílusa - mondta lelkesen a férfi. - Egyszerre modern, mégis hagyományos, és az a sok fény! Szinte úgy éreztem, nem is egy épületben, hanem a szabadban vagyok, és arra gondoltam, hogy ilyen környezetben szeretnék dolgozni.

Suzuki Akira mosolya szélesebbre húzódott.

\- Köszönöm a dicséretet - hajolt meg kissé, bár a mozdulat eléggé mulatságosra sikerült, hiszen jobb kezével még mindig Yutaka homlokán tartotta a mirelit zöldbabot. - Meséljen, milyen épületet szeretne! - kérte, és felült az íróasztal szélére.

Yutaka csodálkozva nézett a férfira. Furcsa alak volt. Végül vállat vont és mesélni kezdett, bár nem tudta pontosan, mit is vár tőle a férfi. Akira csendben hallgatta, biztató mosollyal az ajkain, végül, mikor már Yutaka nem tudott mit mondani, bólintott.

\- Rendben. Ígérem, az új székhelyük pontosan olyan lesz, mint szeretné. - Letette a mirelit zöldbabot az asztalra maga mellé, majd felállt, kurta meghajlással elbúcsúzott, és távozott az irodából.

Uke Yutaka három teljes hétig nem látta Suzuki Akirát, és nem is hallott felőle. Már-már kezdte azt hinni, hogy a férfi teljesen megfeledkezett róla és a vállalt munkáról, vagy mégsem érdekelte a dolog, amikor egy napon megcsörrent a telefonja, és a titkárnője lágy hangon közölte vele, hogy Suzuki Akira van a vonalban.

\- Elkészültem a tervekkel - jelentette ki a férfi, miután lefutották a kötelező udvariassági köröket. - Egy vacsora mellett szívesen megmutatnám Önnek.

\- Remek - mosolygott Yutaka. - Ma este hétkor?

\- Nekem megfelel - hallotta Akira kellemesen mély hangját. - Diktálom a címet.

Yutakát egy kissé meglepte, hogy a mérnök nem rá bízta az étteremválasztást, és némi fáziskéséssel firkálta fel a címet egy az asztalán kallódó papírcetlire.

\- Akkor hétkor - búcsúzott Akira, és már bontotta is a vonalat. Yutaka csak bámult maga elé: nem értette, miért ilyen izgatott az esti találkozó miatt.

Amikor este leparkolt a sofőrje a megadott cím előtt, Yutaka nem hitt a szemének. Bambán bámult ki az ablakon, és kétszer is megkérdezte a sofőrjét, hogy biztos, jó helyen járnak-e, hiszen nem egy étterem, hanem egy lakóház előtt álltak. De nem volt tévedés.

Yutaka feszengve szállt ki az autóból. A kertes ház nem volt túl nagy, de éppenséggel kicsi sem, egyszerű épület volt, mégis kitűnt a többi közül az utcában. Yutaka biztos volt benne, hogy ezt is Suzuki Akira tervezte.

Hezitált egy percig, mielőtt megnyomta a csengőt. Az ajtó szinte azonnal kinyílt, és egy mosolygó Suzuki Akira állt előtte. Most egy egyszerű fekete pólót viselt, ami engedni láttatta izmos alkarját, aminek láttán Yutaka nyelt egyet, és amikor meghajolt a férfi előtt, akkor vette észre, hogy Akira nem visel zoknit.

\- Örülök, hogy eljött - mondta a mérnök, és beljebb invitálta őt a házba.

\- Azt hittem, vacsorázni megyünk - motyogta Yutaka, mire Akira vállat vont.

\- Én főztem a vacsorát. Nem szeretek étterembe járni, a jobbak mindig zsúfoltak és zajosak, én viszont a nyugodt, csendes helyeket szeretem - mondta, és az étkező felé terelte Yutakát. Ahogy a férfi körbenézett a másik lakásán, meg kellett állapítania, hogy ennek a férfinak igencsak jó ízlése van, ha lakberendezésről van szó. Otthonos kis lakás volt, fehérre meszelt falakkal és fekte bútorokkal, fekte-fehér fotográfiákkal a falakon, de nem tűnt olyan taszítóan sterilnek a hely, mint a lakberendezési magazinok képei; látszott, hogy tényleg lakják a lakást.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy még főzni is tud.

\- Nem vagyok a világ legjobb szakácsa, de azért elboldogulok a konyhába - nevetett a mérnök. - Anyámnak egy kis kifőzdéje van vidéken, kölyökkoromban sok időt töltöttem ott, ő tanított meg főzni.

Yutaka mosolygott, ám hamar leolvadt a mosoly az arcáról, amikor belépve a konyhába meglátta a már feltálalt főételt. Valamilyen hús volt, a köret pedig…

\- Párolt zöldbab? - nézett Akirára, mire a mérnök felnevetett.

\- Bocsáss meg, nem tudtam megállni - tegezte le a férfit. - Annyira édes vagy, amikor zavarba jössz, hogy úgy éreztem, muszáj kitalálnom valamit, hogy megint láthassam.

Yutaka pislogott kettőt, majd elpirult, amikor felfogta, mit is mond Akira.

\- Te tulajdonképpen nem is a tervrajzok miatt hívtál ide, igaz?

\- Nem - felelte könnyedén a férfi. - Azokat bevihettem volna a munkahelyedre is, vagy átküldhettem volna e-mailben. Látni akartalak.

\- Akkor ez most tulajdonképpen egy randi? - vakarta az orrát Yutaka, mire Akira bólintott egyet.

\- Ha szeretnéd, akkor igen. Ha nem, akkor csak megmutatom a tervrajzokat.

\- Szeretném - mosolyodott el Yutaka. - El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire.

Akira ajkain boldog mosoly terült szét, és az asztalhoz vezette a másik férfit.

\- Örülök, hogy ezt mondod.


End file.
